Volver al futuro
by Antyto-sama
Summary: Los nazis intentan abrir la puerta usando una maquina, y los elric intentan detenerlos pero no lo detienen a tiempo, y una joven turista que estaba disfrutando del mundial es traida del futuro, EDXOC avent. com.roman.y drama 1fic PERDONXRETRASR CAP2.2UP!
1. capitulo 1: una en un millon

Hola!!! bueno aqui les traigo mi primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, asi que acepto sugerencia y opiniones dejenme reviews diciendome que creen que debo mejorar en mi forma de escribir y cuanto crean necesario

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece(lamentablementeT.T, si no winry no existiria y ed seria todo mio XD), ni niguno de sus personajes excepeto los que yo inventéXP

Volver al futuro

Capitulo 1: Una en un millón

En una sala gigante de máxima seguridad; repleta de maquinas, totalmente cerrada bajo tierra, guardias armados en la única entrada disponible, se estaban haciendo los últimos ajustes para hacer la primera prueba, de abrir un portal que comunicaría dos dimensiones. Hacia diez meses la sociedad de Thule(N/A: ST) había logrado abrirla con la expectativa de que al mismo tiempo el Fuhrer Hittler tomara el poder tanto de Alemania, como la otra dimensión, a la que ellos habían llamado como a la leyenda asiática, Shambala.

Pero la rebelión falló y todos de quienes fueron atrapados participando en ella fueron arrestados, entre ellos su líder (N/A: prometo que esta es solo una introducción después la cosa se viene mas divertida XD), hasta que hace 2 meses fue liberado y al notificase que realmente existía Shambala ,le ordenó la ST que abriera el portal no importara a que modo, a pesar que se le habían informado de que las 500 personas que fuero enviadas solo una regreso y según los testigos fue convertida en un monstruo (N/A: si se dieron cuenta falta algo en la descripción).

-¿No entiendo, porqué el Fuhrer quiere ir a es mundo de bestias?- Preguntaba un hombre con guardapolvo blanco, de no mas de 50 años, quien a simple vista se podía notar que estaba totalmente aterrado.

- Jajaja, bestias dice usted, no se habrá dejado llevar por las historia de esos pelmazos e ignorantes, me extraña de un hombre de ciencia como usted- le decía su compañero de trabajo, el cual se veía mucho mas viejo que el anterior- Rupert...- prosiguió el hombre tomando un aire nostálgico pero al la ves se podía notar como sus ojos grises tomaban un aire soñador- de mis años como científico esta es la primera ves que mis sueño de poder corroborar la existencias de otras dimensiones puede cumplirse, solo piensa , si funcionara no solo podríamos viajar entre mundo sino en el tiempo, ir al pasado y corregir los errores humanos o descifrarlos grandes misterios de la historia...

- Pero me ha surgido una duda profesor Openhaimer (N/A: en honor a mi dentista) aunque si funcionara la Mark1(N/A: es la maquina que abrirá la puerta de las dimensiones aunque como dato curioso, pongan mark1 en el buscador y encontraran que no es un invento mío)solo abriríamos una puerta dimensional que da el paso a una sola persona que pasaría si del otro lado alguien la pasara y terminara aquí-pregunta Rupert, con la mima inocencia como lo haria un niño .

- Las probabilides de que eso ocurra son una en un millón, además esta es la primera prueba para saber si siquiera funciona esta obra de arte(la cara tiene brillitos, tipo armstrong).- le contesto el Doc.-bien falta poco para comenzar.

Mientras ocultos frente a la entrada, se encontraban las dos únicas persona capaces de detener la investigación...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES ÉL, EL QUE ME DIJO QUE ERA TAN ENANO QUE PARECIA UNA CRIA DE GUSANO MAL DESARROLLADA!!!!! VOY A ROMPERLE LA CARA A ESE MALDITO-decía Edward mirando con gran desprecio a unos de los guardias, mientras era sujetado por su hermano.

- Hermano, haz silencio o nos van a descubrir, además el no te dijo nada de eso, te pidió disculpas por haberte llevado por delante- recodó Alphonse .

- no!!! El dijo: Lo siento no te vi, PEQUEÑO- le reafirmo Ed , el cual ya estaba medianamente calmado por lo que Al lo soltó, pero aun lo miraba de reojo.

-Como tu digas hermanos pero ese no es el problema aquí¿como haremos para entrar? Creo que a pesar de no saber de nosotros se tomaron sus precauciones- comento el menor.

- y ¿Porqué crees que no saben de nosotros?- le pregunto nuestro enano a su hermano, que como respuesta solo recibió una mira de "acuérdate"...

_Flash back._

_Lo logramos!!! Destruimos la puerta sin alquimia- comentaba orgulloso Al._

_Si lo hicimos...- le contesto Ed- pero falta algo ¡OIGAN USTEDES!- les grito a los nazis que estaban atónitos_- _mas vale que nadie se entere de que nosotros los grandes demonio de Shambala estamos aquí ustedes mismo vieron lo que ocurre si intenta ir a nuestro mundo, y si hablan de nosotros me encargaré de que sufran el mismo destino que de vuestro compañeros!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- con cara de maldad que puso , todos los nazis presente le juraron temblando de miedo, que no hablarían de ellos._

_Por que lo hiciste, hermano?- le cuestionó Al(si fuera un manga tendría varias gotas en la cabeza)riendo nerviosamente._

_Solo fue para asegúranos de que no se enteren de tu presencia aquí de esa forma pasaremos mas desapercibido- se excuso Ed al que se le podía ver muy feliz de que realmente eso tontos le hallan creído._

_Fin del Flash back (N/A: Urra!! Mi primer flash back XP)._

-Siii!! Jiji lo recuerdo- Dijo Ed mientras que en su rostro se le iluminaba una sonrisa diabólica .

-T.T hermano no pongas esa cara- Realmente en algunas oportunidades su hermano podía llegar a asustarlo.

-De acuerdo ... concentremos nos haber, hay cinco a la derecha y ocho a la izquierda, todos están armados. Es imposible entrar por la puerta principal, pero no hay otras ni tampoco ventas-analizaba el rubio.

Es realmente una fortaleza-dijo el ojiazul (N/A: no se bien que color son lo ojos de al ¡No soy daltónica!).

Ja! Nada comparado con el laboratorio 5, espera un segundo... ¡¡eso es!! Podemos entrar por las instalaciones de aire,¿ qué te parece?, bueno no importa es la única opción que tenemos ¡andando!- ordeno Ed sin darle el tiempo al pobre al para opinar, pero que al ser la única forma de entrar sin recibir un balazo no se negó a ella .

Una vez dentro del conducto de aire, fue fácil para los hermanos llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los científicos.

-Maldición , espero que es cosa no funcione, no me agrada la idea de que estos tipos puedan abrir la puerta a su antojo, - decía el mayor- pero lo que mas me molesta es que nos enteráramos de esto y no de donde tienen la bomba.

-Tranquilo hermano, estoy seguro de que la encontraremos, en cuanto al que están haciendo aquí no entiendo como piensan abrir el portal con maquina, además se necesita que alguien lo abra desde nuestro mundo... –le respondió su hermano notablemente igual de preocupado .

-De acuerdo Rupert, es hora de iniciar la prueba-informo el doctor Openhaimer. Ante esto los dos hermanos abrieron muchos los ojos, como para evitar que cualquier detalle se les escapara(N/A: veían a través de una rejilla, no se si me explico).

-En...entendido- tartamudeo Rupert

Entonces Rupert encendió la Mark1, ambos científicos estaban pendientes de la función de esta, controlaban los valores de energía, la temperatura ,y los mas importante, si lograban abrir aunque sea por unos segundos lo que ellos llamaban conexión...

-Profesor estamos llegando a los valores de energía deseados, la conexión se hará en aproximada mente 20 segundos- Informaba Rupt.

-Excelente...- susurro como respuesta.

-Hermano, ... lo están logrando-dijo Al incrédulo, mientras miraba atónito la formación de luz y energía que se formaba en el centro de la sala.

-No..no puede ser- Ed estaba aun mas asombrado que Al- debemos detenerlos.

Salieron de su escondite, y se pusieron en plan de detener la maquina-¿pero cómo hermano?-La verdad era que en esa situación Edward tampoco tenia idea de que hacer, no sabia como parar esa cosa. Comenzó a analizar rápidamente su alrededor, vio un extinguidor en la pared y fue directamente a agarrarlo...

-7segundos... 6...5-y así continuaba la cuenta regresiva-4 ... 3 – Edward se abalanzó a golpear con el extinguidor la maquina- 2 ...- estaba a centímetros de destruir esa parte de la maquina...- 1...-en ese entonces se escuchó el impacto provocado por nuestro ya susodicho chico, y en ese instante la concentración de energía que se estaba produciendo en el centro se desvaneció, dejando la sala completamente llena de humo.

-¡PERO QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO!- gritaba histéricamente el profesor, dando vueltas en si y girando la cabeza violentamente para ver la falla del problema, encontrando entre el humo dos figuras que se hacían cada vez mas claras-¿¡como demonios entraron!?¡ RUPERT LLAMA A LOS IDOTAS DE LOS GUARDIAS!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ed se le adelanto fácilmente al ayudante(N/A: recuerden que era un hombre relativamente viejo) y le dio un golpe con su brazo derecho(N/A: auch!)dejando inconciente

-Al!! Ve saliendo yo me quedare a destruir un poco mas esta maquina OwO (N/A : eje le tomo el gusto).- dijo decidido a terminar con lo que quedaba de la maquina por eso decidió cruzar la sala cuando, de repente del centro de esta el humo empezaba a despejarse y se comenzó a divisarse una figura esta se acercaba a él: era una joven, vestía raro para la época, tenia uno pantalones tipo pirata tiro bajo negros con cadenas en la cintura , una musculosa ,que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, blanca con dos franja celestes una en la parte próxima al cuello y la otra en la parte de debajo de la musculosa, en el medio había un circulo amarillo que parecía un sol(N/A: haber si algún argentino lee esto si se da cuenta de que hablo XP), tenia el cabello largo y castaño recogido por una cola de caballo dejando uno mechones sueltos en la cara, al ver esto a Ed se le cruzó por la mente lo lindo que le quedaba... pero ¡En que estaba pensando! Cuando ella se le acerco un poco mas pudo notar que era apenas un poco mas alta que el -**¡otro bajito!... espera a quien dominós le dices que es tan enano que para verlo hay que hacerlo a trabes de una lupa ... a cierto yo lo pensé T.T-**mientras discutía mentalmente consigo mismo no se había percatado e que la joven se le había acercado mas y pudo notar lo hermosos que eran sus ojos avellana los cuales lograban reflejar gran felicidad y que se acoplaban con su sonrisa, -**¿acaso esta chica será de nuestro mundo?- **cuando había terminado de formularse la pregunta ella abrió la boca

-Disculpa, pero creo que me acabo de perder jeje n.n, es que Munich es tan grande-**No, ella también es de este mundo pero que hace vestida así, de donde provendrá?- **¿ sabes, que subterráneo debo tomar para llegar al estadio?

- ¿Eto? Subterráneo Estadio, de que deporte?... espera no creo que sea el momento ven- tras decir esto la sujetó de la muñeca y la llevo hacia la salida de aire.

-Espera que... solo quería saber si...-se quejo la chica que estaba claramente confundida.

- te explicare luego... pero antes una pregunta ¿ Eres Nazi?- a Ed esa pregunta le pareció de lo mas normal en aquella de situación ,y además solo eran un movimiento político que estaba tomando popularidad en Alemania, pero tal parece que a la chica lo tomo como un insulto ya que le dio una zurda increíble a Ed ,que como no se esperaba esa reacción, la recibió perfectamente en la cara. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera gritarle que le pasaba ella le contesto.

- ¡que acaso te parece que tengo pinta de asesina de judíos o adoradora de ese ser tan despreciable que tenían como líder!- respondió la chica que estaba realmente enojada.

-**¿tenían¿**Hablas de Hittler?¿porque dice tenían¿porque hablas en pasado?(N/A: que inteligente nuestro chico)-cuestiono rápidamente Ed, pero antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los guardias... debían salir rápido de ahí- esto es peligroso sal ahora por allí-le señalo, nuevamente el conducto, ella no lo pensó mucho era eso o ir con la escuadrilla de hombres armados, se adentro en el conducto.

Los guardias se estaban dirigiendo hacia Ed que estaba refugiado entre los pedazos de la maquina, y vio a centímetros de él, el extinguidor que había usado anteriormente, con su brazo automail rompió el seguro de este haciendo que expulsara su contenido lanzándolo hacia donde estaban los guardias, que como consecuente no podían ver hacia donde se encontraba el intruso, Ed aprovecho la confusión para también escapar por donde entraron. Cuando por fin logro salir, pudo ver a su hermano y a la joven que se le acerco

-Oye¿ que es lo que ocurre aquí?¿ Acaso es un operativo de seguridad que están haciendo por si hay atentados?- pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos, y por alguna razón Ed sintió como se sonrojaba.

- Espera aun no me contestaste por que hablas de los nazis y de Hittler en pasado-le recordó Ed, antes que nada debía saber que hacia es chica ahí.

Ella solo lo miro de lo mas extrañada- ¿estas bien? En que tiempo quieres que hable, el hombre murió hace ya mas de 60 años. Ahora ¿vas a explicarme que sucede?

Esa repuesta solo confirmo lo que sospechaba-ven con nosotros te prometo que te daré una explicación, pero primero hay que ponernos a salvo- dicho esto se fueron ,controlando que no los siguieran, a la casa de Alphonse Heidrich; que tras su muerte había sido comprada por Gracia-san para que cuando tuvieran que volver a Munich pudieran quedarse allí.

- Hermano¿que es lo que ocurrió allí adentro? y ¿quien es ella?- pregunto Al que era talvez el mas confundidos de todos

-yo también quisiera saber que es todo esto, y yo me llamo Andrea Passerini, pero llámame Andy ¿de acuerdo?-Se presento Andy dando una gran sonrisa al chico que se avergonzó de haber sido tan poco educado sentándose en el sofá del salón .

-Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, puedes llamarme Al, y no se si ya se presentaron pero soy el hermano menor de Edward- dijo señalando al rubio, que se había olvidado completamente de presentarse.

-Ah!!! Si, yo soy el hermano mayor, Edward Elric –dijo mientras le daba su mano para estrecharla , ella la miro tardo un segundo en reaccionar.

-n.n jeje todavía me cuesta tener que saludar a la gente con la mano, en Argentina nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla- le comentó Andy

-¿Nani¿Argentina? Que eso no queda en Sudamérica?- pregunto Ed

-Si así es, es el país mas al sur de América junto con Chile- le contesto Andy

- ¿Y porque viniste de tan lejos,?¿ que en Sudamérica no hablan en su mayoría español como es que sabes alemán?- interrogo Al, para no quedarse atrás en el cuestionario que había comenzado su hermano

-Pues vine por el mundial de football, y desde que se estableció que seria en Alemania hice cursos de alemán para poder comunicarme cuando viniera, lo mismo hice para el mundial de corea-Japón.-Dio como respuesta Andy

-¿Mundial de football?- se cuestiono Al que quedo mas confundido que antes

- ¿Y ustedes por que visten de época? Y que le ha pasado a la ciudad, esta demasiado tranquila, debería haber Franceses festejando por el partido.

-creo que debe ver la fecha del diario- dijo Ed alcanzándole un ejemplar de esa tarde- es 9 de julio de 1924. esa es la razón por la cual vestimos así, no estamos disfrazados estamos como en nuestra época, no se porque pero terminaste en 1924- la miro , ella bajo la cabeza ... **–es una broma, es imposible... por eso me pregunto si era nazi o porque hablaba en pasado para ellos es su presente! Ahora que lo pienso en las calles no estaban lo grandes edificios, como demonios no me di cuenta!-** entonces sin decir una palabra, saco algo de su bolsillo.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Al, el cual ahora entendió que era lo que ocurría – parece un teléfono.

- es un celular, un teléfono móvil-le informó Andy, la respuesta impresiono a los hermanos ya que les era difícil creer que un aparato tan pequeño fuera un teléfono- no tiene señal- susurro- ¿realmente estamos en Munich?- los hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo- es verdad¡por supuesto! no tiene señal ya que la antenas receptivas no fueron creadas. Ja es verdad estoy en el pasado.-Termino Andy

me gustaría saber que tanto as retrocedido en el tiempo- le pregunto Ed gentilmente

- mm 82 años en el pasado, vengo del 16 de julio del 2006...

continuara...

Bueno que les pareció al ser el primer ca. puse mucha narracion per le aseguro que luego vendra mas movida la cosa XD

Porfis dejen reviews aunque sea para insultarXP aunque si es para felicitar no vendria nada mal...


	2. capitulo 2 prim parte: Promesas

**Hola como andan aca les traigo el segundo capitulo perdonen la tardanza voy a intentar actualizar una vez por semana, pero por alguna razon no me dejaba subir con formato doc asi que tuve que subirlo txt y buee al final esta las contestaciones de los reviews**

**Disclaimer(o como se escriba): ni Fma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino no estaria escribiendo aqui gratis**

****

**Espacio publicitario: lee el fic Fma: en busca de los guias negros de phamtomgirl, y Elemental de Yakio-midna**

( si quieres que ponga tu fic aqui son 20 dolares mas iva, XD no mentira)

**

* * *

**

**Volver al futuro**

En el capitulo anterior de volver al futuro...( re serie de televisión )

-creo que debe ver la fecha del diario- dijo Ed alcanzándole un ejemplar de esa tarde- es 9 de julio de 1924. esa es la razón por la cual vestimos así, no estamos disfrazados estamos como en nuestra época, no se porque pero terminaste en 1924- la miro , ella bajo la cabeza ... –**es una broma, es imposible... por eso me pregunto si era nazi o porque hablaba en pasado para ellos es su presente! Ahora que lo pienso en las calles no estaban lo grandes edificios, como demonios no me di cuenta!**- entonces sin decir una palabra, saco algo de su bolsillo.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Al, el cual ahora entendió que era lo que ocurría – parece un teléfono.

- es un celular, un teléfono móvil-le informó Andy, la respuesta impresiono a los hermanos ya que les era difícil creer que un aparato tan pequeño fuera un teléfono- no tiene señal- susurro- ¿realmente estamos en Munich?- los hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo- es verdad¡por supuesto! no tiene señal ya que la antenas receptivas no fueron creadas. Ja es verdad estoy en el pasado.-Termino Andy

-me gustaría saber que tanto as retrocedido en el tiempo- le pregunto Ed gentilmente

- mm 82 años en el pasado, vengo del 16 de julio del 2006...

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2 primera parte: Promesas

-Viajar en el tiempo... por dios eso se supone que imposible-decía Andy, mas para si misma que para los otros dos- pero.. ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice para llegar aquí!? Simplemente estaba caminando por el subterráneo ...

_Flash back_

_-Andy no te preocupes se que este es el subte- le decía una chica un poco mas baja que Andy, con un hermoso pelo castaño claro lacio y brillante, y grandes ojos verdes, tenia la misma edad que Andy pero con una mirada infantil._

_-Ah! Maru ya te dije que preguntemos, no valla a ser que terminamos en cualquier lado, y esto no es Argentina, siquiera es América así que tratemos de no perdernos de acuerdo,-le recordó Andy, a su amiga, ella y Maru se conocían desde que tenían 4 años y desde entonces casi siempre habían estado juntas, por eso Andy mas que como verla como una amiga la veía como(N/A: no piensen mal!!)una hermana menor-... hablando de perdernos donde esta Córdoba y Sebas (N/A: estoy actualmente obsesionada con gran hermano tenia que poner a mis personajes fav.XD)?- pregunto dándose cuenta de la ausencia.-JUAAAAAAN!!!! SEBAAAS!!!-_

_-Aaaca eestaaamos, eees quee seeebas se estaba yeeendo coon unoos aleemanes y lo tuuve quee traeer a laa fueerza- le contesto Juan apodado Córdova, porque era el único cordobés del colegio, había llegado al colegio de Andy al inicio del segundo año, rápidamente fue muy popular entre las chicas por su personalidad, era inteligente , se volvió el mejor de la clase seguido por Andy y luego Maru con las que desde luego se formo el trío de oro en el curso como los amigo inseparables, sensible y dulce casi nunca se enojaba y con ahora 17 su personalidad no era lo único con lo que atraía al sexo opuesto, era alto 1,85, moreno y ojos penetrantes del mismo color, una tez mas oscura que la de sus compañeros, y una sonrisa de comercial, que acompañado con un cuerpo trabajado por la natación, y ese acento cordobés declarado el mas lindo del país (N/A: no vivo en Córdoba, pero como se nota que amo esa provincia XD) hacia derretir a cualquier chica con un simple hola(N/A: en otras palabras Juan es una mezcla de Mustang con la personalidad de Al), aunque ese club de Fans que se había formado era una perdida de tiempo ya que el corazón ya había sido arrebatado por una de sus amigas. Andy se empezó a percatar a los 12 que el cariño que se sentían su amiga Maru y el Cordobés era mas que una simple amistad y desde entonces creo millones de situaciones para que los dos por fin se dijese lo que sienten, pero hacer que una adolescente infantil y un tímido respetuoso se declaran parecía una misión imposible, afortunadamente la ayuda para Andy llegaría pronto..._

_- Ahh! Es que tendrías que haberlo vistos, esos alemanes estaban tan fuertes que ahh!! Además eran gays podía notarlo a simple vista-se defendió Sebas._

_-Sebas para ti todos los lindos son gay-le dijo Maru. Sebas entro al colegio al iniciar la secundaria y se hizo amigos de Andy y Maru rápidamente, les parecía un chico divertido y agradable, las dudas sobre su condición sexual se dispersaron cuando fueron a un boliche gay , aunque para las chicas eso no cambio en nada les encantaba la idea de poder hablar de cosa mujeres sin tener que aguantar la cara de aburrimiento de Córdova, así que se convirtió en el confidente masculino de las dos y aliado con Andy en su intento de unir a sus amigos._

_-NO TODOS!! o te olvidas de Córdoba, el es 100 heterosexual y es lo mas mono que he visto ¿no estas de acuerdo Maru?- al decir esto logro que lo dos aludidos se sonrojaran a mas no poder._

_-eh...ehhh si es buenmozo sino no tendría el club de fans en el cole- respondió Maru de una forma que parecía una niñita._

_-bueno yo la verdad antes que tomar el tren equivocado prefiero ir a preguntar a alguien, Sebas podes ir a preguntarle a esos policías de allá yo voy a ver si encuentro una mapa con las líneas de subte, ustedes dos esperen acá si? Lo dejamos "solos"- dicho estos tanto Sebas como Andy se fueron._

_- **bueno ahora espero que esos dos hagan algo,... a ver donde puedo averiguar como llegar al** **estadio...-**entonces fue cuando vio un cartel que decía en distintos idiomas "información turística" y una flecha que señalaba a un pasillo, no se había encontrado con nadie en él cuando de repente las luces se apagaron-**un apagón? Tanto primer mundo y esto? v.v ...parece que paso algo hay mucho humo- se decía para si misma, ya empezaba a preocuparse- tranqui bobis ... pregunto donde esta el estadio y salgo rajando(**N/A: Rajando-corriendo)-_

_-¡PERO QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO!-Ante este grito Andy salto de miedo-**tranquilízate solo fue un grito con toda la euforia del mundial todos gritan...-**Andy vio una silueta acercarse- **ahh!!Al fin con alguien listo pregunto y ya, ... bien Andy acordare siempre con una sonrisa y no demuestres señal de pánico-** se dijo recordando lo que les recomendó la madre de Maru antes de ir a Alemania._

_La silueta era cada vez mas clara y ahora podía visualizar a un muchacho rubio, que no parecía tener mas de 20 años a pesar de ser mas bajito que ella, vestido a la moda de los 20- **que hará disfrazado...V.V bueno después de ver a ese disfrazado de pitufo en el partido contra México( N/A:ES UN MUÑECO LLAMADO IQUIQUI), creo que nada me puede sorprender**- Disculpa, pero creo que me acabo de perder jeje n.n, es que Munich es tan grande... ¿ sabes, que subterráneo debo tomar para llegar al estadio?-**vamos contéstame rápido que me están esperando...-**_

_Fin flash back( ya saben que paso después)_

-estuviste parada en el lugar exacto donde se abrió la conexión a tu tiempo, no hiciste nada malo simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado- le dijo Ed- al menos eso creo que fue lo que paso-

-¿Pero podré regresar, no es así?-le pregunto, se notaba en su voz la preocupación y el miedo .

-hay una posibilidad muy reducida, es que en realidad las intenciones de lo nazis no era abrir una puerta hacia el futuro, sino hacia nuestro mundo...- le contesto Al- pero aun así quiere decir que hay una probabilidad de que puedas regresar- recalcó al ver que los ojos de Andy se humedecían.

-mmm al menos tengo una esperanza, ... a que te refieres con abrir una puerta hacia "nuestro mundo"... acaso ustedes ...-tanto la mirada de Al como la de Ed se oscurecieron, Andy noto esto, así que ...- ... ustedes son... ¿extraterrestres? – Ed y Al se cayeron del sofá. El menor se empezó a reír, la cual era la reacción que ella esperaba pero...

- ¿EN QUE DIABLOS NOS PARECEMOS A EXTRATERRESTRES?- dijo Ed perdiendo la paciencia.

-Era una broma no como para que te pongas así- le respondió Andy de lo mas tranquila

-No es momento para bromas ,es serio, hace un rato parecía que estabas a punto de llorar¿quieres tratar de ponerte de acuerdo a la situación?- le devolvió Ed enojado, no de por si por la broma, sino que no le gustaba la idea de que los nazis , pudieran ir abriendo puertas a través de dimensiones , no después de que el y su hermano decidieran quedarse en ese mundo para que el suyo no corriera riesgo.

- ¿te refieres a que debería ponerme a llorar? No lograría nada, y lo mismo pasa si me preocupo no voy a volver a mi tiempo porque me sienta mal, - le planteo, sin poder evitar entristecerse un poco,-... kamchatka-susurro para si, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ed no la alcanzase a oír.

- Lo siento, tienes razón pero es que ... no me esperaba esto- finalizo el rubio.

-Discúlpanos pero es que tuvimos mucho inconvenientes para evitar que el lugar de donde venimos no pudiera ser atacado por los nazis, y que ellos hallan echo un avance tan significativo no nos alienta... sin mencionar que tuvimos que suspender nuestra búsqueda de la bomba de uranio que tienen...- quiso explicar Al con su dulce forma de hablar, y como de costumbre intentando justificar a su hermano.

-see... no comprendo bien todo lo que sucede, pero por lo que veo tienen bastantes problemas, nazis, bombas nucleares...

- ¿te refieres a la de uranio? Como es que sabes de ella, muy poco saben de su existencia- inquirió Ed otra ves percatándose de Andy sabia algo sobre la bomba.

- Pues por estallaron dos bombas nuclear 1945 con el fin de la segunda guerra mundial, una era de uranio y la segunda de plutonio, lo leí en historia hace dos años, aunque el acontecimiento en si es algo que se sabe desde pequeños fue un echo muy importante- les informo Andy

- hermano eso quiere decir que no pudimos encontrarla a tiempo-le dijo Al a su hermano mayor, pero este no le respondió.

A Edward la noticia lo paralizo, esos diez meses de búsqueda habían sido en vano ya que en el futuro esta seria activada, no valía la pena seguir con el objetivo, se sentía igual que cuando descubrieron que la piedra filosofal se havia con humanos vivos.

- no creo que sea así- se dirigió Andy hacia Al- la bomba de uranio que ustedes buscan esta es manos de los alemanes¿ no es así? Las que explotaron en 1945 estaban en posesión de los americanos, además recuerdo que leí que Hittler siempre tuvo planes de construir y usar una pero siempre era descubierto y saboteado, si durante la guerra los nazis hubiesen tenido una bomba nuclear mi futuro o mejor dicho mi presente hubiese sido totalmente distinto, por eso creo que lograron encontrarla o al menos ayudaron a eso.- dicho esto Andy les regalo una mirada un tanto maternal para la opinión de Al y tierna para Ed.

- **jaja igual que hace tres año,... pensé que habría cambiado desde entonces**-pensaba para si Ed- eso es bueno al menos nuestro esfuerzo servirá para algo¿ no es así Al?

-aja, cierto hermano- ver a su hermano lleno de esperanzas es lo que siempre le daba fuerzas.

-bien entonces mañana iremos con Hughes para ver si sabe algo y de paso le pediremos ropa prestada nuevamente a Gracia para ti, con eso puesto llamarías demasiado la atención-le dijo a Andy- y también te quedaras con nosotros ... al menos hasta que podamos averiguar como devolverte a tu época, haremos todo o posible para lograrlo, te lo prometo Andy- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-um! Muchas gracias- dijo Andy devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero el gesto solo hizo sonrojar un poco a Ed- y yo prometo no ser una molestia, y ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

- Deacuerdo entonces creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, ya es madrugada- dicto el rubio

- Te mostrare el cuarto en el que puedes quedarte, no esta muy limpio puesto que en general casi no lo usamos pero mañana puedo limpiarlo- le dijo Al a Andy

-gracias pero puedo limpiarlo yo, después de todo no creo que pueda salir de la casa hasta que tenga ropa de los 20- se ofreció la castaña-por cierto ¿cuantos años tienes niño?

- pues en realidad tengo 18 pero mi cuerpo es de 14- respondió Al, que al ver la cara de desconcierto de Andy continuo- jeje es algo difícil de explicar

-Deacuerdo, si no hubiese viajado en el tiempo te creería loco pero ahora puedo creer cualquier cosa- dijo Andy- y tu cuantas edades tienes?

- Jajaja!!! No ,yo tengo solo 19 – le respondio el rubio

- y tu? Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Al

- en octubre cumplo 18, quiere decir que soy la menor, T.T siempre soy la menor-se lamento la chica

Los hermanos se rieron ante esta reacción.- **mm porque lo hará, esta en el pasado alejada de donde pertenece y aun así actúa como si todo estuviera bien... kamchatka esa no es una península de la URSS(la unión siovética)... creo que por hoy es suficiente ya habrá tiempo para preguntarle**-pensaba Edo

- bueno entonces hasta mañana y buenas noches- se despidió Andy

- igualmente Andy- le respondió Al con una sonrisa y un tono tan amable que le recordó a Andy su amigo Córdoba- Maru**, Sebas, Juan... deben estar preocupados por mi, al menos me gustaría que supieran que me encuentro bien**- pensaba Andy que sin darse cuenta de que su rostro reflejaba su angustia.

- ya te dije, que haremos todo lo posible para que vuelvas al 2006 así que no t preocupes y buenas noche- le dijo Edo yendo hacia la puerta de su habitación, y sin mirarla.

- ajam! Bueno nos vemos- dándose vuelta y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando los tres al fin estaban en sus cama no pudieron dormir rápidamente, Andy por el simple echo de estar en un lugar completamente ajena a ella y por estar pensando que estarían haciendo sus amigos en el futuro, la estarían buscando o habrán decidido ir de todas formas al estadio confiando que lo alcanzaría por su propios medios .  
Y lo hermanos por la preocupación de que los nazis hallan logrado tal avance, como la noticia de que a pesar de lograran encontrar la bomba no podrían evitar la fabricación de otras en el futuro. A pesar de tener todo esto en mente el sueño los venció a los tres, ya mañana seria un nuevo día...

Continuará...

Capitulo 2 segunda parte¿yo, parte de la historia?

Sera mejor Que andy no hable tanto del futuro ni de los hechos que sucederan, un pequelo cambio en el pasado puede desatar grandes consecuencias... pero como quedarse quieta cuando ve con su propios ojos como se empieza a plantear soluciones para la "problematica judia", no puede evitarlo tiene sangre revolucinaria en sus venas, y cierto rubio se sorprende ante esta conducta y sin darse cuenta empieza a ser atraido por ella.

Phamtomgirl: me alegro que te alla gustado, si la verdad que ayuda mucho que den opiniones sobre que mejorar, yo sigo esperando el tercer cap de tu fic **;D**

flame wings alchemist : gracias por el consejo si la verdad que ir diciendole enano a ed como que esta un poco quemado no?

pd: es muy original lo de tu nombreXD

Yumiko Kasuga : gracias me pone feliz que te halla gustado eso me da animos para que la siga, y es una lastima que se te corte los reviews


	3. capitulo22:se parece a él

Hola Todo el mundo si se que habia dicho que iba a acutalizar en una semana pero el destino me jugo una mala jugada; primero estaba a punto de termina el capitulo ( aclaro que iba a ser mas largo que este pero al final lo tuve que cortar en dos) y la computadora pum ,se funde la placa madre, sin computadora por tres semanas; dos empezaron las clases y a la semana ya nos dieron tres pruevas de tema que ni me acordava que habia visto,por ende estudiando todo el tiempo; tercero empezé un curzo de instruccion ambiental todos los sabados de 9 a 5 osea todos los sabado ocupados y los domingos haciendo la tareas para la semana;cuarto al mes y medio de la ultima actualizacion puede comprar la nueva computadora¿que pasa? los de la banda ancha tuvieron un "error" y me sacaron la linea ; quino y ultimo y lo mas desafutunado ... mi abuela se cayo y fracturo la cadera por ende todos teniamos que estar ayudandola con las cosas, asi que hoy mi primer dia realmente sin problemas pude sentearme frente a la pantalla y escribir. asi que sinmas demoras y cn la esperanza de que no me maten aqui les traigo la parte dos del capitulo dos

Respuetas de reviews al final

disclaimer( o como sea): fma no es mio, si lo fuera estaria llena de dinero y viviria en el caribe

* * *

Volver al futuro

En el capitulo anterior( y sigo con el formato TV):

-bien entonces mañana iremos con Hughes para ver si sabe algo y de paso le pediremos ropa prestada nuevamente a Gracia para ti, con eso puesto llamarías demasiado la atención-le dijo a Andy- y también te quedaras con nosotros ... al menos hasta que podamos averiguar como devolverte a tu época, haremos todo o posible para lograrlo, te lo prometo Andy- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-um! Muchas gracias- dijo Andy devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero el gesto solo hizo sonrojar un poco a Ed- y yo prometo no ser una molestia, y ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

- Deacuerdo entonces creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, ya es madrugada- dicto el rubio

( La hice corta)

Capitulo 2. parte 2: se parece a él

-¡Andy, acá estamos!- Grita Maru agitando lo brazos para que Andy pudiera ubicarlos.-¿En dónde te habías metido? ya casi empieza el partido-le pregunta cuando Andy llega a ellos.

- En ningún lado, me subí al tren equivocado, jeje, parece que después de todo tenias razón- le respondió la ojimarrones.

- ¡Ah! Eso te pasa por desconfiada- se mete Sebas en la conversación de las chicas.

- Bueno, que le voy a hacer, en fin de cuenta llegué, no?-se rescató Andy, odiaba cuando se equivocaba en algo

- Shh!! que ahí entran los equipos- dice el cordobés

- que Shh!! ay que gritar loco!!!¡¡¡¡VAMO´ ARGENTINA!!!!(N/A: recuerden que soy argentina, y en cuanto a fútbol la gran mayoría de nosotros nos posesionamos, además en el pasado de Andy va atener mucho que ver parte de la dictadura militar que tuvo mi país, solo que con una distorsión de la cronología ya verán mas tarde, no se si en este chap. o lo voy a dejar pa´ ma´ adelante)- Gritan Sebas y Andy eufóricos, pero...

- Che, que hoy no jugábamos con Alemania? Por que están entonces vestidos de negro?- le pregunta Andy a los demás dándose cuenta que no era la camiseta que esperaba ver en el equipo contrario.

- pero eso es en el mundial de fútbol esto es rugby y esos son los all black de Holanda- responde la ojiverdes- mira ahí entran los pumas( N/A: así es como se llama el equipo de rugby de argentina)-.

Pero en vez de salir un equipo de rugby¡salen pumas de verdad! Y para colmo empiezan comerse a los holandeses.

-¿¡que esta pasando!?- Andy no podía sacar los ojos de la cancha- ¡¿Che en serio que pasa?!- Andrea se da vuelta para ver por que nadie respondía. De alguna manera ahora estaba en la calle, y era de noche, a pocos metros estaba Sebas, Maru y Juan, podía reconocerlos a pesar de no ver bien sus rostro escondidos en la oscuridad, se acerca a ellos pero... eran zombies, el zombie de Juan abre la boca y sale un –AUU!!-y los tres empiezan a hacer el pasito de Michael Jackson de Thriler, y entonces Juan continua-¡Thriler!¡Thriler all night!!- Andy se queda con cara de O.O, pero después de terminar la canción, los tres se empiezan a acercar a ella...- cerebro OwO querer comer cerebro!!.

Es entonces cuando la chica siente que la toman del brazo- Rápido ven, no es el momento para quedarse parada- Andy alzó la vista hacia un muchacho castaño y con los mismos ojos avellana que ella- hermano...-logro decir en un susurro ... pero como por arte de magia el chico comenzó a cambiar de color de pelo a un rubio oro, al igual que sus ojos...(N/A: no se ustedes pero mis pesadilla son mas o menos asi, solo imagínense a sus mejores amigo bailando thriller o peor aun a sus padres, ehhehe(escalofríos) que feo!!)

Andy se despierta en el mismo cuarto en el que los hermanos Elric le habían dejado.**- todo fue un sueño... –**pensaba Andy, se puso a reflexionar sobre este, había dos cosas que le había llamado la atención de su sueño-**hermano... hacia tiempo que no pensaba en él-**e inevitablemente tampoco pudo evitar recordar... sobre la ultima ves que los vió** -...mamá... papá-**, pero ante de que pudiera venir parte de sus memorias, las palabras de Ed le regresaron a la mente –_te ayudaremos, te lo prometo-"_**te lo prometo", es cierto... se parece a él.**

La castaña se fijó la hora, 8:30, no tenia mucho sentido quedarse en la cama haciendo tiempo, además ya no podría reconciliar el sueño, ya bastante le había costado dormir durante la noche. Así pues bajó a la cocina vacía- no creo que tarden mucho en despertarse, voy a preparar el desayuno... y de paso me fijo si tienen chocolate ¬ (N/A: mmm!!! Chocolate ¬ d´oh!).

Edward se despertó de su no muy placido sueño, el también había estado soñando con su mundo. Se encontraban reunidos todas las importante personas para el ... Winry, la anciana Pinako, el coronel, bueno en fin todas las personas que habían acompañado a los hermanos durante su viaje. Esta no era la primera ves que soñaba con ellos, lo hacia cada noche desde hace tres años, lo único que había cambiado en ese tiempo en sus sueños es que desde hacia ya 10 meses Al no se encontraba en aquel grupo, sino con él.

Miro hacia su hermano el cual seguía durmiendo, realmente, tenerlo a su lado como lo tenia ahora, como había sido cuando eran niños, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, y a pesar de que deseara que pudiera estar en su mundo y no tuviera que ser arrastrado a todos estos problemas, agradecía plenamente el que no estuviera solo...

Al igual que Andy se fijo la hora, ya eran 8:45. Se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones (N/A: Mi amor!!), se pone la camisa, y se coloca los guantes tapando su automail. Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la cocina por su desayuno.

- buenos días Edward- saludo Andy que recién se había sentado a tomar su café, tomando a Ed por sorpresa.

-buenos días- Le respondió. Notó que el desayuno ya se encontraba en la mesa servido.- No era necesario que hicieras el desayuno, gracias de todas formas.

-no hay de que, y para mi no fue ninguna molestia ni nada estaba aburrida así que quería hacer algo, me había puesto a jugar con mi celular, pero se le acabó la batería T.T- Dijo Andy sacando el cel del bolsillo y empezó a tocar lo botones como esperando que por un milagro se recargara y se prendiera(N/A: es lo que hago cuando se me acaba la batería justo cuando mas necesito hacer una llamada).

-De verdad eso es un teléfono?- Preguntó Edo ya sentado y sirviéndose un poco de café.

-Claro, aunque no solo sirve para hacer llamadas, sino que tiene una cámara de foto y de video también puede escuchar y grabar música con el, ... ahora que lo pienso para lo menos que lo uso es para llamar a alguien(N/A: Eso es cierto para lo ultimo que uso un móvil es para hacer una llamada)-Respondió la castaña

-enserio tiene todo eso, y para que quieres todo eso en un teléfono-con cara de O.O

-Y bueno pues... siempre es bueno tener a mano una cámara y poder llamar a alguien desde cualquier parte en caso de emergencia, bueh supongo-dijo Andy

Y así siguieron hablando un rato de los celulares en el futuro. Al rato bajo Al quien también se metió en la conversación, los dos estaban muy interesados en cuanto a la tecnología que describía la ojiavellana, y en mas de una ocasión la paraban para que explicara algunos términos, en especial cuando empezó a hablar sobre la computadoras.

- y ¿ te dedicas a algo?- pregunto Al, cada vez mas interesado en el fututo que narraba Andy.

-Pues soy estudiante de 5 año en la secundaria nada mas, aunque como hobbie suelo reparar las PC de mi amigos, mm estoy en el equipo de atletismo, el de voleyball y el del fútbol del colegio.-Le comentó Andy, no muy segura de que decir, para se sincera nunca había tenido que trabajar.

-¿tienes 17 y sigues estudiando?- A Ed, considerando que la escuela era hasta los nueve en Rizenbull, le pareció raro- no puedes ser tan tonta como para repetir tanto en la escuela.

La sonrisa de Andy se le borró completamente, la mirada se le oscureció, esta repentina reacción sorprendió a los hermanos que se acercaron a ella para ver que le pasaba

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿PERO COMO DEMINIOS TE ATREVEZ A LLAMARME TONTA??????!!!!!!!! SOY LA SEGUNDA ENCUANTO A CALIFICACIONES EN EL COLEGIO Y SERIA LA PRIMERA SI NO FUERA POR MI CONDUCTA DURANTE LAS CLASES-le grito Andy tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, a un Ed asustado- ¡¡¡¡ADEMÁS UN ENANOTAMAÑO DE POROTO COMO TU NO PUEDE ANDAR DICIENDO ESAS COSAS DE MI!!!!!!-dijo Andy dando en el punto débil de el rubio.

-¿ ME HAS LLAMADO POROTO?¿ QUIERES DECIR QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE PAREZCO UNA SEMILLA Y QUE POR MAS QUE ME RIEGUEN JAMAS PODRIA CRECER?-ahora Edo también sujetaba a la otra por la ropa

-Hermano, Andy cálmense, por favor- dijo Al en un intento en vano por tranquilizar la situación

-me alegro que hallas entendido el mensaje, ENANO- le contesto Andy resaltando esta ultima palabra.

-cierra la boca, BOBA-continuó Ed

-Enano-

-Boba-

-Enano-

-Boba-

-Enano-

-Boba-

-¡Ya basta los dos!-cortó Al, arto ya de la situación (N/A: antyto-sama: graxias Al!! Al: por que tiene que ser a mi hermano cuando le dicen tonta, ANTYTO-s: pues porque yo soy así jjejeje, AL: pero soy yo el que se va a tener que soportar las disputas de l enano de mi hermano y la idiota de Andy T.T; ANDY y ED: TE ESCUHCAMOS AL!!!!!!!; AL : D´oh!!Y.Y)

- XP lo siento, fue una reacción programada.- se disculpo Andy con Al. Eso si, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Edward.

-mm yo... yo también lo siento, reacciono mal cuando mienten respecto a mi estatura –dijo el rubio.

-¿mienten?-repitió Andy con un tono de burla.

-¿Que estas insinuando?-contesto Ed intentando mantener la calma.

-Te lo dejo a tu criterio- simplemente respondió la otra, Ed quedo como cuando Mustang lo molestaba, ósea todo cabreado pero se la apuntaba.

- Eto?...- Al quería de alguna manera terminar con la disputa, y su salvación llego con el ruido de la puerta de la florería al abrirse- Ya llego Glacia, deberíamos aprovechar ahora para pedirle ropa prestada y explicarle la situación.

-Cierto bueno iré a hablar con ella y de paso iré con Hughes-dicho esto Edward salió de la casa.

Al y Andy quedaron completamente en silencio, el cual al pasar unos minutos se hacia muy incomodo...

- y... ¿Cómo es su mundo?- pregunto Andy cortando el silencio

- Pues no es muy diferente a este solo cambian algunos lugares y nombres, hay personas que son muy parecidas físicamente, pero no son como las que dejamos en nuestro mundo- a Al le costaba mucho hablar de su mundo, aun así no se arrepentía de su elección, prefería estar en otro mundo pero al lado de su hermano.

-debe ser duro, pero al menos estas con Edward, al menos no estas solo- le dijo la niña, perdiendo una vez mas la felicidad que solía acompañarla, recordando nuevamente a su hermano.

- Es cierto, y tu tampoco lo estas, nos tienes a mi y a mi hermano.-dijo Al creyendo que su angustia se debía a la actual situación, pero aun asi el gesto reconforto a la chica.

- gracias Al, y ¿Qué hacían en su mundo?-

-Pues es probable que no te suene, éramos algo así como científicos, pero en este mundo la ciencia que practicábamos desapareció en la historia, practicábamos la alquimia erramos alquimistas-

-Ah!! se lo que es la alquimia es algo así como la antecesora de la química ¿no?, no es tan desconocido como crees, o por lo menos en el futuro hay películas, y libros sobre alquimia, hasta creo hay un dibujito japonés (N/A: Andy es un total ignorante de los términos anime, manga, otaku cosplay, etc. Y aclaro que la personalidad de Andy tiene una mezcla entre una amiga y yo, ósea lo que sea "inteligencia escolar",bondadosa, y compresiva es de mi amiga y lo que es testaruda, impulsiva, impredecible, y otros defectos que saldrán a la luz mas adelante son míos XP)-Andy intento recordar el nombre de esa serie que veía Juan y que lo tenia tan fanatizado que se olvido tres veces de un examen por bajarlo de Internet(N/A: Basado en un hecho real Si!!! Eso me paso a mi!!! Pero igual me fuero muy bien en los exámenes en dos me saque un 9 y en el otro un 8)-¿ Cómo se llamaba? ... ah!! Si era algo así como Fullmetal Alchemist-

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Queeé¿¿¿Cómo, qué dijiste??? Full.. Fullmetal? – Al se quedo con lo ojos tipo platos y la mandíbula bien abierta casi cayendo al piso.

-Si,¿por?-pregunto un tanto extrañada y otro tanto divertida por la reacción del chico

-Pues ...- dijo Al recobrando la postura - mi hermano...

Así empezó a relatar la historia de cómo el estado utilizaba a alquimistas como su hermano para operaciones militares haciéndolos parte de la milicia, de cómo consiguió su titulo Ed, parte de sus aventuras, de los amigos militares que habían hecho, y de cómo con ayuda de ellos ayudaron en cierta forma a terminar con el poder del Rey y que la milicia dejara el poder en el país. Todo esto lo dijo salteando la parte de los homúnculos, del automail de su hermano, y de que su alma estaba aferrada a una armadura

-A medida que pasaba el tiempo y nuestra investigación, mas nos adentrábamos a los secretos del ejercito, no pudimos quedarnos con los brazos y Ed hasta llego a arriesgar nuestros sueño para detenerlos, no se si lo entiendes-Termino el castaño.

- Si lo entiendo- Afirmó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que tenia mas cercana **–Más de lo que crees-.**

-Buenos Días, Gracia!!-Saludo el chico de lo ojos dorados(N/A: El chico del torso musculoso, el del cuerpo mas deseable ... el cuerpo del deseo , es lo que yo quiero juas me fui se de canal...bueno continuando).

-Oh!! Hola Ed ¿Qué haces saludando tan temprano?- Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-pues pasaba para saludar y también para pedirte nuevamente un favor-

-Tu y Al se han metido en problemas otra vez¿no es así¿que es lo que hicieron esta ves?-Dijo una vos de adentro del negocio.- o es que acaso no puedo enterarme de los favores que te hace mi prometida- Dijo Hughes saliendo a la vista de Ed.

-Pro... espera ¿van a casarse?-Exclamó Ed olvidándose de la razón por la que había ido.

-Pues...- dijo gracia colgándose del brazo de Hughes – ¡si!

-Eso es genial¿cuando se lo pediste?-le pregunto el chico al oficial.

-Hace un rato, antes de que abriera el negocio, así que felicidades eres el primero en saber la noticia¿verdad que se vera como una ángel sin alas vestida de blanco y frente al altar?-le contestó con esa sonrisa que tenia el viejo Hughes cuando mostraba una fotografía de su hija- Y ¿que era lo que venias a decir?- Dijo yendo al grano y cambiando su semblante alegre a serio.

Si pues...- Y empezó a relatar la historia ocurrida la noche pasada.

...---:::++++++:::---...

HOLA ¿QUE TAL LES ESTA PARECIENDO ESTE CAPITULO?

SI OPINAN QUE ES DE TERRIBLE A MALO, PUES DEJEN DE LEER

Y SI PIENSAN QUE ES DE MALO A EXCELENTE

SIMPLEMENTE DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW

SIN MAS DEMORAS CONTINUA LA HISTORIA...

...---:::++++++:::---...

Tanto Gracia como Hughes estaban sorprendido. Aun así creyeron la historia si los Elric pudieron venir de otra dimensión porque no una joven del futuro. 

-Bien, entonces pondré a mis contactos a funcionar, intentare averiguar quienes trabajaban en el laboratorio...-Dijo Hughes.

-Y iré a buscar un poco de ropa para la chica,¿La qué le preste a Noah le quedara bien?- Pregunto la futura Sra. Hughes al muchacho.

Ed no pudo evitar recordar y contemplar desde su mente el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la chica, e imaginarla en unos de los vestidos de Gracia acentuando su forma de guitarra. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando, y de que se había quedado soñando despierto desde que la mujer le hizo la pregunta.

- Ehhmmm... si, supongo que si – Se limitó a contestar, no podiendo evitar un poco el sonrojo, que afortunadamente ninguno de los otros dos presentes notó.

- se la llevaré dentro de un rato si esta bien-

-si no hay problema, y gracias por la ayuda-

- Ed me gustaría poder hablar con esta chica lo antes posible, si pueden venir a eso de las ocho a mi casa los tres seria mejor creo que ya tendré algo de información para entonces-Dijo Hughes- Bueno entonces yo me voy poniendo a trabajar, hasta pronto amor-saludo a Gracia con un beso- nos vemos pequeño.

Antes de darle tiempo a Ed de reaccionar ya estaba dando vuelta en la esquina. Entonces se fue junto con Gracia a la casa de la señora.

20 minutos mas tarde, Al y Andy siguieron hablando mientras esperaban el retorno de Edward, el cual llego a los pocos minutos con dos bolsas de ropa.

-¡genial, ahora podré salir!¡quiero ver como es la Alemania antigua ¿si?¿ puedo, puedo, puedo?- Repitió dando saltos sobre el mismo lugar.

-¿Acaso te crees que estas de vacaciones?-Le contestó Ed

-pues a decir verdad... ¡si! No me importa si es el pasado o el futuro yo pague por una vacaciones en Alemania y ya que no hay mundial al menos, quiero hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad-termino cual niña caprichosa

-Vamos Hermano, no le hará mal a nadie, además no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y es un lindo día para salir a pasear- Sumándose a la petición de salir.

-Deacuerdo, saldremos- se dijo derrotado el rubio, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Al y Andy saltaron al grito ¡Iupi!, y se quedo sin habla cuando esta ultima abrazó a su hermano menor y luego a él, y dejo de respirar cuando les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- En cuanto baje, salimos los tres de acuerdo!- dijo una muy alegre Andy, desde la escaleras.

- Es muy simpática ¿no lo crees hermano?...¿hermano?- Pregunto de nuevo Al mirando hacia el.

Edward se había quedado embobado por lo que acababa de ocurrir-¿eh? Ah! Si.. si es poco simpática, pero nada que llame la atención- Cortó este, pero aun así Al pudo notar claramente su comportamiento anterior, cosa que se extraño y se pregunto que es lo que le andaría ocurriendo.

-¿hermano, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A nada solo una impresión mía-

Unos minutos después bajó de la escalera Andy. Se había puesto una camisa blanca con algunos detalles en la manga y el cuello, no le quedaba holgada por lo que hacia notar su figura, y la llevaba dentro de una pollera bordó que seguía el contorno de sus piernas hasta los todillos, y usaba uno zapatos tipo botas con un poco de plataforma y llevaba un saquito del mismo color en las manos.

Bien salimos o no?- dijo poniéndose el saquito

Tanto Ed como al se levantaron de los sillones y se dirigieron a la puerta. Habían hablado un poco sobre donde ir y decidieron que un buen lugar para ir seria el mercado de Venecia.

- Y ¿ Cómo es ese mercado?- pregunto la niña emocionada.

Pues no es tanto un mercado, sino una calle con muchos negocios y bastantes artista callejeros - Le respondió Al.

- Seria como la calle florida en mi país (N/A: calle turística de la capital Argentina)- comento

-es probable, es divertido, mucho movimiento- agrego Ed

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO 2.2.2( a que es raro no ): el mercado de venecia

Si ya se lo corte re mal, pero como lo no podia terminar de escribir decidi corta nuevamente en capitulo dos pero no se perocupen que esteavez le juro que no voy a tardar dos meses en actualizar,( a lo sumo un mes y medio XD nah mentira) bueno aca dejo las respuesta delos reviews:

**Xiucoatl: **me alegro que te guste nos sabes la motivacion para continuar que me da este tipo de reviews, y con respecto a la alquimia no en este fic, pero lo haran en la continuación, si ! este fic tendra una continuacion sera un finalabierto el del volver al futuro( jajaya adelante un monton)

**Yumiko Kasuga: **Perdoname!!!!T.T realmente quise poder actulizar dentro de una semana pero asi son la s cosas dela vida, creo que ahora no tendre tantos problemas para poder escribir mas seguido aun asi es mejor no tentar al destino.

**Princess-Tennis12:**Suboi! mi primer fic y ya es internacional jaja!, te contestaria en ingles pero ya son las 2.30 am y el cerebro no me funciona tanto. bueno me alegra que mi fic te ayude a ller mas cosasen español, yo hago lo mis que tu pero leyendo fics en ingles. por cierto intenta dejarme tus comentarios en los reviews asi se me hace mas facil ami despues contestar.

**phamtomgirl: **Espero con ansias ese nuevo capitulo tuyo aunque sean meses, años,siglos yo lo esperare XP , jeje gracias por reviwe

**Jk Potter: **Amiga!!YA me preguntaba porque no me habias dejado ningun comentarioT.Tviste Andy esta inspirada en nosotras juas, y alguna ves nos tenia que tocar no? aunque quede claro que el tuyo era roy y ed es todito mio ehh!!! XDDD despues nos hablamos en clases


End file.
